There are a wide variety of image detectors, such as visible image detectors, infrared image detectors, or other types of image detectors that may be provided in an image detector array to capture an image to store or to display. As an example, a plurality of photodiodes may be provided in an image detector array, such as a focal plane array, to capture images.
A typical image detector array requires a stable reference signal, such as a voltage reference signal, with minimal noise to produce a high-quality image. However, a conventional voltage reference signal generator may provide a reference signal such as a bias voltage that includes a high-frequency noise component and/or noise that varies from row to row within the detector array. These types of noise components are difficult to remove from output signals of the image detector array and thus may limit the overall performance of the image detector array. As a result, there is a need for improved techniques to provide reference signals for an image detector array.